Conquering Betrayal
by magic-and-love
Summary: In a love so strong and united, one half has betrayed the other. One leaves, years pass, a daughter is born and raised, the betrayer attempts to take his own life...and the other is confused about what he wants. HPSB
1. Betrayel

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own Harry Potter and any idiot should know it is copyrighted to J K Rowling and Warner Bros.

**Conquering Betrayal**

**Summary:** Okay this is a rewrite, a longer rewrite around 5 chapters long. I hope to make it very descriptive and emotional!

PAGE BREAK

Harry walked up the to the front door of his and his lover's house, the keys jingling as Harry shook the keys. As Harry came face to face with the door he slid out of his shoes and turned the handle, but found the door locked. Harry stared at the door confusedly. 'Sirius is meant to be home' he thought to himself before finding the right key and unlocking the door. He opened the front door and stepped inside the dark house. Harry frowned 'Sirius must be out'. Harry walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see that the light was on 'Sirius must be asleep then'. Harry walked over to the kettle and flipped the switch. Harry sighed, Work was unusually tiring today, after the war the Ministry had been flat out with rewriting the magical community, but now 5 years later, everything was quite peaceful. Well, not counting today. An Ex Death Eater had decided to stir up some 'fun', causing a small village to burn to the ground, taking with it three quarters of the Villages population. But even though the day had been flat out, he still got of early, having an important appointment to go to. Harry sat up in his chair, as he remember he still had to tell his love, this very good news. Harry walked out of the kitchen and past the living room, where he stopped to take off his coat; laying it across his favourite armchair. Harry walked up the stairs and called out to his love.

"Siri!"

Receiving no answer, Harry concluded that Sirius was proberly passed out, but never the less he called out again.

"Siri!"

Harry rolled his eyes, so he was asleep, or just ignoring Harry hoping to scare him. Harry snorted, he had gotten quiet used to Sirius jumping out from hiding places at any unknown time. So Harry continued to venture up the stairs. Harry placed his hand on the doorknob to their bedroom and opened the door, but was greeted by a heart retching scene. Harry had to blink 'nooooooooooo' he thought, his heart giving a painful jerk. Sirius lay on the bed, sure, but the problem was that their next-door neighbour, Trent Brooke, was on top of him, fucking him in earnest. Harry watched the scene, watched as his love, Sirius Black, enjoy being taken by another man. A Cry was unleashed from his throat; and he felt his legs start to collapse. Harry wondered who cast the silencing charm on the room, as the man fucking his love, was a low ridden muggle and at that moment Harry despised everything about muggles. Harry drew his eyes to the headboard that was colliding with the wall simultaneously with each thrust. Another heart wrenching sob released itself from Harry's throat.

Suddenly Sirius looked up and his eyes meet with Harry's, widening in fear. Harry just stood there, the first of the tears falling down his face. Sirius stilled and pushed Trent off him as he scrambled out of bed. Harry turned around, closing the door and calmly made his way downstairs.

Harry choked 'how could he, how could he!' in a zombie like stat Harry entered the library and headed for the liquor cabinet. He didn't want to feel at the moment, he didn't want to feel at all. Tears glistened down his cheeks, his legs barely supporting him. Harry grabbed the bottle of firewhiskey and without taking a glass walked to the nearest lounge and sat down. Harry brought the bottle to his lips and swallowed a good portion of the liquid, burning his throat as it travelled down. Harry shuddered at the bitter taste left in his mouth.

Harry stared blankly at the opposite wall, he felt so numb, he felt used, cheated, he felt so cheated. Harry sobbed again and brought the bottle to his lips again, allowing the fowl tasting liquid to burn his insides.

'Why?' Harry thought briefly' He knew everything was fine, wasn't it? Sirius always told him if something was wrong, always, so why?'

Harry drowned a quarter of the bottle in one go, and spluttered. Harry looked at the bottle like it was Voldemort, with as much hatred as he could muster, willing the bottle to mock him. Anger boiled up inside Harry until he couldn't take it and he hurled the bottle at the opposite wall. The bottle burst on impact, glass and liquid flying in every direction. The liquid staining the walls as it travelled down.

Harry had the impulse to scream, scream until his throat hurt and his voice was diminished. Instead he cried, broken sobs echoed in the room, sorrow and sadness quickly engulfed the room. Harry brought a hand to his mouth to stifle the sobs. A hand went to his stomach, where a part of him was growing. Harry stared at his stomach and smiled softly.

Harry faintly heard the front door closing with a snap and gazed to the entrance of the library just as Sirius raced into the room panicked, his shirt half done up, pants falling down. Harry looked at Sirius with betrayal.

"Harry" Sirius pleaded

Harry glared at Sirius then turned his head and stared at one of the bookcases, laden with his favourite volumes.

Sirius looked at Harry in sorrow, guilt encompassing every inch of his mind, body and soul. Sirius's eyesight was drawn to the shattered glass near the opposite wall, then his eyesight travelled back to Harry, Sirius carefully walked over to the lounge Harry was occupying and sat on the opposite end. A sob from Harry made Sirius want to hug him and whisper into his ear 'I can't lose him' Sirius thought. Sirius extended a hand and lightly brushed over Harry's arm, a hand swatted him away.

"Ha…"

"Shut up Black" Harry muttered, his voice dry and devoid of emotion.

Sirius was stunned; He had never heard any type of language come out of Harry's mouth, since the end of the war. Hope seemed to drain out of him right there and he shrunk away from Harry.

"Please…"

"I said SHUT UP" Harry shouted

Sirius moved so that he was kneeling in front of Harry and he slowly placed his hands on Harry's thighs.

"Don't touch me you slut." Harry muttered darkly.

Sirius gasped and fell back on his arse. Harry looked up into Sirius's eyes and held the gaze. Sirius gulped as he saw the amount of pain and hurt in those beautiful green eyes that were meant to shine with happiness. Harry stood up suddenly and looked around the room, a hand coming up to his hair, and running his hand through the mop of black hair. Harry quickly walked out of the room and proceeded to walk straight out of the house. Slamming the door as he exited, making the whole house rattle violently. Stopping once he reached the pavement before the deserted road. Harry gazed out into the road and let out a heart felt scream of agony. Harry sighed and gazed back up at the house mournfully. He had no idea what he was going to do, but he did want reasons, explanations and apologies.

Harry re-entered the house in a calm and collected manor, quietly shutting the door with a click, then walked back into the lounge room, where Sirius sat still in the same seat, head in his hands, hands clenching at his hair. Harry felt the worry, loss, sorrow and guilt radiating off Sirius as he sat down next to his love.

"Explain" Harry demanded

Sirius lifted his head to look at Harry, surprised, that he had come back into the house; Harry stared back at him with cold fury in his eyes.

Sirius bowed his head "I…I can't"

Harry made a chocking sound and Sirius looked up but Harry had already bowed his head, his hair hiding his face.

"Don't you love me anymore, did you ever love me?" Harry asked quietly, his posture defeated

"I will always love you, I have _always_ loved you" Sirius replied strongly, with truth and sincerity

"Am I not enough?"

Sirius almost cried then, the sound of resignation in his Harry's voice was terrible to hear.

"Your more than enough"

"THEN WHY!" Harry yelled in rage. "THEN, WHY CHEAT ON ME, IN _OUR_ HOUSE, IN _OUR_ BED!" Harry yelled with fury, his body shaking with absolute anger

"How Long?" Harry asked quietly

Sirius swallowed "3 months" he answered truthfully

"Oh" Harry sighed in defeat "Oh" he repeated

Sirius looked at Harry, unsure at how he was going to react.

Harry stood "I…I have to get away"

"Please don't leave!' Sirius begged jumping up in front of Harry "please"

"I have to get away…. need to think, I…I need to decide things"

Sirius looked to the ground "You'll come back right?" Sirius asked

"I don't know"

Sirius brought his head up and looked at Harry "NO…I need you!"

Harry looked at Sirius and brought a hand to his face, his thumb caressing his cheek

"You should have thought of that before you…."

Sirius sobbed and his body collapsed to the ground. Harry walked out of the room "I'm pregnant" he said over his shoulder

Sirius looked up, tears now plummeting down his face "what have I done!" he yelled to the empty room. He quickly stood up and ran with all his might to the door, to stop Harry from leaving, he got to the door, threw it open with all his might…only to be greeted with an empty garden, empty street.

"HARRRRY" He yelled into the street

"Nooooooooooo" he moaned as he sank to his knees

PAGE BREAK

There we go, all 1660 words, like this chapter is bigger then the original ONESHOT...lol

R&R

magic-and-love


	2. Life

**Thanks to all those people who reviewed the last chapter!**

**Disclaime: I do not own Harry Potter, NO matter how much i beg, plead and blackmail.  
**

* * *

**Conquering Betrayel**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N:** Yeah, i know it's been three MONTHS...so i decide at 8 pm that'd ill write this chapter...though i am meant to be studying for the last tests that i'll ever take in highschool.

* * *

Harry Potter, ten years later, lived in one of those small cottage homes in southern France, which every couple fancied settling down in. The large 5-bedroom home was built from walls of a soft cream brick, wide windows fitted perfectly into the wall and a massive door welcomed strangers and friends into the home. The yard was a thick lushish forest of clean-cut grass, and a landscape of wild, bright flowers and tall trees that shadowed the land. Hidden under the thick branches of an ancient willow, stood the old stone birdbath, that on the loveliest days drew flocks of birds. Surrounding the yard was a white picket fence that was quite easy to climb over, and didn't stop the Potter's dog from venturing out of the yard. The backyard was quite the same as the front, an old rickety swing hung from a branch that was thick and sturdy, looking warn and weathered from many years of use. A doghouse was tucked underneath that porch and a newly installed pool sparkled in the sunlight. Inside the house, different from the outside, rooms were decorated with a Victorian air, deep reds and mahogany woods were found in each room of the house, and thick gold curtains lined wide windows. A long table, surrounded by large throne style chairs took up more then three quarters of the dining room. Throughout the house placed at every free space and corner where framed photos of Mr Potter and his daughter throughout her various stages of life, and in the corner of Mr Potter's study, on top of the stone fireplace that always blazed with a warm fire was a picture of a man with long black hair and eyes of liquid silver, carefully hidden behind an ornament. 

"Amanthya!" A deep voice called, from the dining room, where he had just laid down two plates of steamy pancakes and a jug of fresh orange juice. Footsteps where heard thundering down the stairs and a second late, a little girl with long black hair, bright green eyes and a stuffed bear under one arm rounded the corner at such a speed that she almost slide into her father.

"Baby what have I told you about running around the house" her father reprimanded, but couldn't keep the soft smile of his face.

As Amanthya sat in her chair, she smiled up at her daddy "Not to, but I was hungry"

Harry poured his daughter some juice " That's no reason, one of these days you are going to hurt yourself!"

Amanthya rolled her eyes

"Don't roll your eyes" Harry order

"Yes, Daddy" She replied sweetly.

* * *

Harry placed the dishes into the dishwasher, and was just about to go into his study, when a brown owl flew through the window, carrying what appeared to be the morning issue of the Daily Prophet. Harry dished a few knuts out of the kitchen jar and put them into the owls small pouch. The bird flew back out the window and Harry tossed the paper on the corner table without opening it. Harry walked out of the kitchen and stopped at the bottom of the stairs, when he heard a shrill screech. Harry confused to why there was another owl slowly walked back into kitchen and saw two owls, one was a mousy brown, that reminded Harry faintly of the Hogwarts owls, and the other was a sleek white owl, that stood dignified next to the kettle. Harry took the letters from the owls, the first one took off in a flutter, but the white one didn't look like it was budging anytime soon. Harry sent it a look and it stared back. Harry sighed and filled a dish with water and set it beside the bird. Harry looked at one letter and a shock coursed through his veins. Green ink was scrawled in perfect elegant letters across the envelope. Harry turned the letter over to be greeted with the sight of the Hogwarts seal. Harry sighed, he should have known, with two magical parents that his daughter would be welcomed into Hogwarts, truthfully he had hoped that the England schools would look past the wizarding families that residing in France. Harry opened the letter and read the contents, which was the exact same replica of the letter he had received. Harry opened the booklist and an extra small piece of parchment fluttered to the ground. Harry picked the letter up and read the words. 

_It is a relief to know that you are still alive. It's been a long time Harry we have all missed you. I will tell no one._

Albus Dumbledore 

A rush of relief spread through Harry's body. Harry looked at the Hogwarts letters and in a quick flick of his wrist, they vanished. Harry turned to the other letter and opened it quickly.

"Taliesin's Dark Arts Academy?" Harry whispered once identifying the seal. He looked up at the Owl.

Harry placed the letter on the bench. Pride overwhelmed him, glad to know that his daughter took after him. Although he practised magic within the house, and the house contained many magically objects, Amanthya had never shown any sign of magic.

"Amanthya!' Harry called out.

For the second time that morning running footsteps where heard and Amanthya slid into the kitchen to only run into her father.

"Was it only this morning that I told you not to run in the house"

Amanthya had the decency to blush " It sounded urgent" was her excuse

Harry laughed and motioned for her to sit.

Amanthya looked at the owl with curiosity, then to the unopened letter on the counter, to her father, then back to the letter addressed to her. Amanthya reached for the letter and opened it. She pulled out the lone piece of parchment and looked up at her father.

"What is it?" She asked

"Something that might changed your life"

Amanthya pulled out the letter and stared at the piece of parchment.

_Amanthya Kaylee Black._

_We at Taliesin's Dark Arts Academy, further an invitation for you to attend our recognized School, records show that you are of Wizarding birth and your aura shows great power, which through our teachings can be moulded to its greatest. Unlike other wizarding schools, you will attend Taliesin's for eight years. Subjects for first years are Transfiguration, Potions, Dark Arts, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Healing and History Of Magic. School will resume on the 2nd of September. Travel will resume from platform 10 and a half at nine o'clock, London…_

"Do you want to go sweetie?"

"So, I am a witch?"

"Well, it looks like it, Taliesin's is a top private school, it rarely sends out letters."

"Won't you be lonely if I go?"

"Sure sweetie, but I can live with it"

Amanthya worried her lip "I do want to go"

Harry smiled and pulled his daughter into a hug "I am so proud of you!, we'll have to go shopping for supplies!"

Amanthya looked back down at the parchment in her hands "The letter says we should reply within 24 hours with the owl provided."

* * *

Harry lay on the floor in the study, in a position, which allowed him to view the hidden picture of Sirius Black. 

"Oh, Sirius, I wish things would have been different, it would have been so nice for you to be here, together we could have…"

Harry sobbed at the memory of the reason he left, his love. Harry reached out and plucked the picture from its place and held it tightly in his hands.

"She is so much like you, you would be proud I know it…I'm going to tell her about you."

Harry choked back sobs after sobs and salty tears ran down his cheeks.

"She doesn't even know she has another Daddy, I'm sorry I left, I was going to come back but…well I became a coward"

Harry laughed beneath his tears " I didn't know how to face you again, and I wasn't even the one to do anything!"

Harry wiped his face and placed the picture on the fireplace, but not hidden as it once was, but in clear view.

"I forgive you" Harry whispered as he turned away from the photo.

* * *

Harry picked up the paper from the table in the kitchen and walked into his study. Harry sat down on 'his' chair and opened the paper. Taking a sip of coffee he scanned the front page, and no sooner then reading the bold headline, spat the coffee back out. Harry blinked and scanned the tittle. 

'SIRIUS BLACK: A HEARTBROKEN ATTEMPTED SUCIDE'

Harry placed his coffee down, his eyes never leaving the paper. Harry prepared himself and continued to read.

_Last night, Sirius Black, Ex-Lover of now disappeared Harry Potter, attempted suicide in his home. Close friend Remus Lupin found Mr Black lying in a pool of his own blood, both wrists slit. Mr Black was rushed to St Mungo's Hospital, were he is now receiving treatment and therapy. A source, who wishes to remain anonymous reports on the circumstances surrounding the attempted suicide "Sirius has been depressed since Harry left…' He briefly stops here, emotion flashing in his eyes "We thought that Sirius would never…. well never get over it, a couple of months ago he was starting to get better, he seemed…happy, but I guess he wasn't"._

_Harry Potter for the last ten years. Has remained unplottable, but as I investigated his disappearance just this morning it is known that he still receives the Daily Prophet. Draco Malfoy, who was Harry Potter's Auror Partner, gave us a short interview._

"_Mr. Malfoy, what comments will you give us about Mr Blacks attempted suicide"_

"_That bastard deserves to die after cheating on Harry, while he was pregnant with their child!"_

_This news has certaintly-opened possibilities. It was never known that Mr Potter was pregnant, which is a highly rare, even in the wizarding world. Maybe this lost child of Mr Black caused…. continued page 4_

Harry looked up from the paper, fresh tears pouring down his face "Siri…." He cried

* * *

Well i hope you like this latest chapter, i was up to 3 am typing this thing...

Please Review

A free INVISIBLE cookie is awaiting you if you do!

magic-and-love


	3. AN

Hey All,

Just to let you all know that a new chapter will hopefully be up in the next day or so, i know have alot of time on my hands since i have bow finished year 12.

Love,

magic-and-love


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone just letting everyone know, that im am deleting everystory, and going under a new name wickediwicked! I have re edited and redone each story, so in a week i willstart putting the 1st chapters of each story up.

thanks

magic-and-love

(wickediwicked)


End file.
